Balloon Fiesta
by Typerer13
Summary: SEDDIE fic about... well the title says it all really.


I don't own iCarly. I only own my goldfish, Spazzy II. He just drowned. Dumbass. I don't own him anymore. aw. This story was inspired by Albuquerque BALLOON FIESTA! This story isn't very long, but it's good. And I swear to god if I get one review saying "this info's wrong! Do your research better" I will cyberstalk you. Anonymous accounts can be traced to, ya know. Guys, I LIVE IN ALBUQUERQUE! I KNOW WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT! Anyway, enjoy!

_**Balloon Fiesta**_

**Freddie's POV**

I sighed and shuffled my feet, my hands automatically pressing closer to my Hot Chocolate for warmth. Peering through the semi-darkness, I once again sought out shining blonde curls that separated my friend from the crowd. It was 5:50 in the morning on a SATURDAY! Yet here I was, miles from home, looking for Sam. Curse my soft heart. It all started on a Friday, after school. Me and Carly were discussing the upcoming 39th Annual Albuquerque Balloon Fiesta that was starting this weekend. Sam walked up to us and heard our discussion.

_"... and I here that there will be some new balloons there this year too! A baby bee, a rooster, and a turtle." I said excitedly to Carly._

_"Really? Wow! I love the shapes! My personal favorite is Darth Vader, but Maybelle is awesome too."_

_"I like Darth Vader! He's one of the best liked balloons on the field!" Sam walked in, looking great as always. Yes, I liked Sam. GET OVER IT!_

_"Hey Carls, HeyFreddork. Watcha guys talkin about." Sam asked. I sighed, __refusing to acknowledge her insult._

_"Balloon Fiesta." Carly said in her usual bubbly voice._

_"Balloon Who-Ha?" Sam said._

_"C'mon, Puckett. Y'know, The Annual Balloon Fiesta in Albuquerque, New Mexico?" I said._

_"I really don't know what you talking about." Sam replied, clearly confused. Suddenly it dawned on me._

_"Sam, you've never been to a Balloon Fiesta before, have you?" I asked slowly. Sam shook her head, looking sad._

_"I've honestly never even heard of it before." She mumbled. I grabbed her by the arm, dragging her towards the door of Ridgeway._

_"Bye Carly! See Ya Monday!" I called over my shoulder. I dragged Sam over to my car. "Get in, Puckett."_

_"Where are we going?" she asked. I smirked at her from across the hood._

_"To your very first Balloon Fiesta."_

So here we are, in a huge crowd.

"FREDWARD!" I think I found Sam. Turning around, I saw Sam running towards me with a look of childlike glee on her face. I could help but smile at her. She had an empty cinnacone in one hand, and an unopened double-shot in the other. Her happy face contradicted with her dark make-up, ripped jeans, and black Avenged Sevenfold t-shirt.

_Flashback: Ninth Grade_

_I walked by Sam at her locker, watching as she put up yet another poster of M Shadows._

_"Why do you need so many pictures of him?" I asked. She turned around and glared at me, blue eyes icy._

_"Shut up, nub. I'll have you know that someday, I'll be Mrs. Sam Shadows..."_

I smiled slightly bigger at the flashback. She still had that Dream today. Seeing Sam get closer without any sign of slowing down, I quickly put my Hot Chocolate down on the table next to me. Good thing to, for the moment I did, Sam tackled me. She wrapped her arms around my neck and kicked her legs back with an out of character squeal. I spun around in a circle, her in my arms, but only so I didn't land on the floor.

"Thank you Thank you Thank you! This is the coolest place I've ever been! Look at all of the balloons! I've never seen a hot air balloon before! This is Amazing! You're the best nub ever!" Sam gushed. I ignored her insult, focusing on the thing she said before that. Never seen a hot air balloon before?

"Easy Sam! I've never seen you so excited before!" We both shared a laugh at that. I heard the announcer begin the countdown and grabbed Sam's arm and pulled her up so that we were both ontop of the table.

"In Five. four, three, two- LIFT OFF" I shouted. I gave Sam I sidelong glance, looking at her awestuck face at watching the Mass Ascension.

"They can fly?" She whispered. She looked at me then. Sam looked... pensive. Suddenly determination flashed through her eyes. She grabbed my face, pulled me down and kissed me flat on the lips. It lasted exactly eight seconds, just like our first one. She pulled away and snuggled up to me. I held her, my chin on her head, as we watched the balloons rise into the sky.

"I've been meaning to do that for awhile." Sam said.

"Me too." I replied. The moment was perfect. Both of us happy, and blissfully unaware of the live brodcasting Seattle News 8 camera pointed directly at up for the past five minutes.

**END!**

_Hey guys! just had a bad case of writers block, so I decided to crank this out. To all my readers of The Breaking Point, I really am trying to write it, but for the life of me I cannot get the words on the paper (or keyboard). I'll update ASAIC (as soon as I can). **Laterz!**_

_-Typerer13_


End file.
